Lost at School CREAMSICLE
by Embarrassingly Fab Biscuit
Summary: alright so i thought it'd be fun to go creamsicle since no one is watching lol alright so basically normal-kun's first day at school after his dad's job called for a transfer. most likely will just be a oneshot might continue. oh yes genderbent!creamsicle because why not.


I come from a normal family; my mother's a teacher and my dad is a salary man. They're so normal I swear it's almost funny, and so am I. Jesus Christ though, we had to move away from my little normal hometown and now we live in the city because of my father's job. The transfer wasn't so bad but now I have to make new friends and stuff at different High School. I got up this morning and I was like whoa, I have stuff to do today. It makes my heart race just a bit going through something new. What experiences will I have now? What types of people will I get to know? I have to say I'm excited for school but I hope I don't run into anything scary.

As soon as I got to school today what I think was the warning bell wrung. The halls were clearing in front of me so I tried to grab the school map I ripped out from the information packet earlier during breakfast. It was a very nice school though, even I could see that while running around trying to find homeroom. I jumped up the stairs and started to quickly clomping around trying to find room A210. The hall I entered was covered in purple posters for newspaper club and what I think was literature club. A200, A203, I was almost there! That room had to be around here somewhere.

My backpack was jumping on my back as I was scattering along and looking at everything as I passed by. My hair fluffed around as well even though it wasn't that long. A208, A209, but where was A210? To my demise the hallway ended there. The sound of the final bell screamed in my ear and to the rest of the empty hallway. I took the wrong hallway. I felt my ears go highlighter red because hey, _I was going to be late to homeroom on the first day_.

I must have been horrible because I felt a hand pat on my shoulder. I was so delusional that I was imagining a hand comforting me. What a great way to start off. But maybe I wasn't crazy. I turned around and found that the weight on my shoulder disappeared. I looked into the eyes of a tall guy, that looked no older than I was, but what he looked like varied greatly from what I did. It looked like he has some type of orange spray tan on and his hair was in a very flamboyant pompadour oh and he was blonde alright, that did not look like it was natural. None of it did, I would be even more surprised of it was.

He had a milk tea colored jacket with two vertical zipper lines on the right wing right above his chest. The collar was kinda turtle neck like but it was edgy and it looked really nice on his build I must say. His shirt was pink and oh my god you could see the outline of _his abs_. Was that even supposed to happen on pink shirts? I have not ever seen a guy in a pink shirt either alright, what was even happening? Anyhow, his pants were dark blue wash kakis that ended right above his knees. I would say he looked really nice but well, I think that'd be too weird.

"Hey bro aren't you supposed to be in class or something already? And quit staring I'm not an elephant" he said in his voice. Well obviously he said it in his voice what else would he say it in like what.

I'm pretty sure I stayed silent as my face stayed red from embarrassment.

"You're cute buddy and you look like a straight-A student I think you should get to class," he continued.

"Oh," I answered almost immediately. "I- don't know about cute but um"

I was choking back tears, it was probably in that instant that I fell in love; I was doomed of all hope for survival. I continued to stare because my voice had disappeared, where I do not know, but definably not here or any mile even remotely close.

"Hey bro," he said. He turned his head around and then looked back at me. "If you're looking for room A210 go back that way and then keep going."

I frantically looked back at my map that was now crumbled in my hand and looked back at him.

"THANKS HUN," I yelled as I rushed out of there. Oh my god. Thanks hun? What was I thinking? Nothing, that's what, nothing. But I was also thinking of everything at the same time at the same time. I would die if I ever saw him again.

**Notes for brooossss**

**I usually don't write at all so that was pretty hard HAHAHAH I'll eventually get better and start using a bunch of words I promise.**


End file.
